


不合时宜的习惯

by guisu



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为庆祝Mike第一季顺利存活而写的片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	不合时宜的习惯

　　坐在专案组临时办公室里，Ryan Hardy瞪着手里的档案十多分钟却丁点都没看进去，直到一个马克杯出现在眼前，他才从神游的状态中脱离出来。简单地说了声“谢谢”，Ryan接过对方递来的好意，他急需要吞下一大口警局尝起来并不怎样的咖啡。

　　“有发现新的线索？”

　　“啊？”

　　“你手里那叠资料。”指了指足足有几公分厚的档案夹，Mike Weston端着自己的杯子坐到办公桌上。

　　“哦，这个啊……”

　　“恩？”

　　“暂时还没有我们需要的新发现。”含糊其词地清清嗓子，Ryan不自在地瞧着脸上还粘着好些创可贴的搭档——事实上，这阵子让他感到焦躁的就是眼前这个男人。

　　Ryan明白所有症结都不是Mike的错，问题就出在他莫名养成的习惯上，或许是医院里太无聊？也或许是他该死的情绪？！假设Mike还是昏迷的状态他去揉揉对方的脑袋，自然不会令任何人产生困扰，但当他的搭档已经活蹦乱跳地离开医院，都可以精力旺盛地拿抽屉出气，那他现在内心难以克制的冲动到底是怎么回事？！

　　“我的脸上有除了伤口以外的其它东西？”年轻的探员察觉到停留过久的视线，犹豫地提出疑问。

　　“没有，只是……”

　　“只是什么？”

　　“我可以摸摸你的头发吗？”在仅剩的理智拦住他前，不合时宜的内容从Ryan的嘴里遛了出来，他羞愧地扭过头假装向门口望去，生怕会从对方脸上发现任何他不打算接受的表情。

　　沉默在他俩间维持了十几秒，Ryan轻咳一声试图打破僵局，就在他回过头想方设法挽回之前的失误时，他却惊愕地看到Mike将脑袋凑到他面前，并用好奇地眼神凝视着他：“为什么不！？”

　　——顿时心底里某根紧绷的弦松弛下来。

　　Ryan率先发出沉闷的笑声，他伸出手在年轻人头上揉了揉，然后他很高兴地看到Mike的嘴角扬了起来。其实那乱糟糟的头发并不如想象中柔软，甚至可以说有点扎手，就像Mike的性格一样。可是不知为何，Ryan能从中感觉得到瞬间的平静，就像踩在悬崖边时突然发现有只手抓住了自己……

—END—


End file.
